Les blessés et les enfants d'abord !
by Claude Neix
Summary: Les grands fauves le savent bien : les proies les plus aisées à tuer sont les plus jeunes du troupeau et les adultes blessés. Et hélas pour Buggy et Shanks, moussaillons sur l'Oro Jackson, la Marine le sait aussi... T car vocabulaire et narration un peu complexes pour des lecteurs trop jeunes.


_Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix_

* * *

Claude Neix (texte)

Doc et corrections : Shiva Rajah  
 ** **  
*********

 _Un homme n'est jamais aussi grand que quand il est à genoux  
_ _pour aider un enfant..._ ** ** ** _  
_Pythagore******

Il en est des pires hommes comme des pires prédateurs : ils attaquent en priorité les plus jeunes et les adultes blessés. C'est ce que se disait une grande partie de l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson en entendant, l'estomac noué, les hurlements de leur petit moussaillon, du corps duquel le médecin de bord extrayait depuis plus d'une heure les éclats de granit marin qui s'étaient fichés dans la chair tendre comme autant de balles minérales.

Lorsque la Marine s'était mise à les arroser de boulets, personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété pour Buggy. Habituellement, le mousse se fragmentait pour éviter l'impact et se payait même le luxe de narguer le canonnier qui l'avait mis en joue.

Mais pas cette fois.

Non, cette fois, les soldats les avaient tous pris par surprise avec un plan d'attaque aussi bien pensé que lâche et efficace…

\- Ces salopards l'on fait exprès ! Ils ont visé Buggy et Shanks pour créer un mouvement de panique ! Les enfoirés !

Scopper Gabban ne décolérait pas. S'en prendre à de si jeunes adolescents - presque des enfants - de façon aussi sauvage, était vraiment en dessous de tout !

Car les boulets qui avaient visé les garçons n'étaient pas faits de fonte mais d'un mélange explosif composé essentiellement de granit marin. L'engin de mort était fait pour tuer ou occasionner un maximum de dégâts aux petits corps afin de semer la confusion et la panique dans l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson.

 _Et ces salopards ont bien failli réussir…_ Pensa Silvers Rayleigh qui, assis sur un tonneau, empêchait un Shanks fou de rage et larmoyant de se précipiter à l'infirmerie pour être près de son ami.

Les Dieux en soient remerciés, le rouquin se trouvait à l'autre bout du navire, lorsque les boulets piégés avaient explosé, et le second de Gol D. Roger avait pu le protéger grâce au haki.

Buggy n'avait pas eu cette chance, hélas, mais, au moins, Shanks n'avait pas assisté à une scène qui donnerait des cauchemars à tous ceux qui en avait été témoins : le petit corps transpercé par les éclats de granit… Le sang giclant des plaies… Le visage poupon saisi de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri silencieux… La lenteur irréelle avec laquelle le garçon avait touché terre et les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses immenses yeux gris… Sa menotte se tendant d'instinct en direction de Rayleigh, les petits doigts s'ouvrant et se fermant, comme essayant désespérément d'attraper un pan du vêtement de son maître, bien trop loin de lui pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

« Maître… Rayleigh… Au… Secours… »

Rayleigh avait deviné plus qu'il n'avait entendu ces mots et s'était précipité avec un hurlement de rage comme rarement l'équipage en avait entendu de sa part. Même Roger s'était figé, sabre au clair. Et en voyant le petit clown au sol, dans une mare de sang qui ne cessait de grandir, le capitaine pirate comprit que le pire venait de se produire.

La suite du combat n'avait été qu'une boucherie sanglante, d'une sauvagerie dont la Marine n'avait jamais été la cible jusque-là de la part de l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson. Le plan des soldats avait fonctionné : l'agression des petits moussaillons avait déstabilisé et surpris d'équipage. Mais il l'avait aussi, et surtout, rendu fou de rage !

À la connaissance de Rayleigh, aucun Marine n'avait survécu et le navire de guerre avait été envoyé par le fond à coups de canon. Quand bien même y aurait-il eu quelque survivant, il aurait irrémédiablement fini dans le ventre d'un requin ou d'un monstre marin car, aussitôt le bâtiment coulé, l'Oro Jackson s'était éloigné avec une seule priorité : sauver le moussaillon mortellement blessé.

Dans l'infirmerie, où Roger essayait de maintenir Buggy immobile, une course morbide contre-la-montre s'était engagée. Plus les éclats de granit marin restaient en contact avec jeune utilisateur du fruit Bara Bara et plus rapide était l'affaiblissement de son fragile organisme.

Crocus, le médecin de bord, se hâtait autant que possible en essayant de faire abstraction des pleurs et des hurlements du garçon mais, à chaque fois que la pince chirurgicale plongeait dans les chairs à vif pour en extraire un éclat de minerai, le praticien avait l'impression d'être un équarrisseur plutôt qu'un médecin.

Seigneur ! Il n'avait même pas pu l'endormir car, dans le feu de la bataille, plusieurs caisses de matériel et de médicaments avaient été perdues ou irrémédiablement abîmées…

\- Allez, Buggy, il faut être courageux, ne cessait de répéter Roger, dont les énormes mains plaquaient impitoyablement le mousse sur le lit recouvert de draps désormais plus rouges que blancs. C'est bientôt fini, mentit-il.

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Crocus, qui préféra ne pas répondre et poursuivit son travail en serrant les dents. L'un des morceaux de granit marin était coincé sous la clavicule et il força pour l'extraire, faisant hurler et ruer Buggy de plus belle. Il dut même aller jusqu'à s'appuyer sur les jambes du mousse pour l'empêcher de se tordre et Roger lui mobilisa les poignets d'une seule main tandis que, de l'autre, il maintenait sa tête plaquée au matelas.

\- Capitaine ! Ahh ! Dites-lui d'arrêter ! Capitaine ! Je vous en supplie… Ahh !

Les yeux Buggy se révulsèrent et il s'immobilisa soudain, perdant connaissance.

\- Buggy !

\- Non ! Laissez-le ! ordonna Crocus. Maintenant qu'il est évanoui, c'est le moment ou jamais, ajouta-t-il en redoublant d'efforts pour récupérer les éclats de granit marin. Bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que ce gosse était aussi coriace.

Le roi des pirates lâcha les mains glacées, désormais molles, et vit les marques rouges qu'il avait faites à force de serrer les fragiles poignets.

\- Il semble si petit, tout à coup…

\- Bah ! À 13 ans, tous les gamins sont maigrichons, Roger, c'est normal, rétorqua le médecin.

Le capitaine de l'Oro Jackson tiqua, un peu choqué par la froideur du praticien.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait, fit-il remarquer avec une certaine amertume.

Crocus se raidit et plongea le regard dans le sien. Ce que Roger y lut lui fit regretter aussitôt sa réflexion.

\- Si je m'attendris maintenant, ce petit mourra. Et je tiens beaucoup trop à vous tous pour laisser mes sentiments prendre le pas sur mon efficacité.

Roger voulut s'excuser mais n'en eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer un Shanks à demi hystérique. Lorsque les cris de son camarade s'étaient soudain tus, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et il s'était rué vers l'infirmerie avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de l'arrêter.

Devant la scène qui s'offrit à lui - Buggy, ensanglanté sur le lit aux draps rougis, et Crocus, une énorme pince à la main et du sang jusqu'aux coudes - le mousse poussa un cri d'effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? hurla-t-il en essayant de s'interposer. Buggy !

Rayleigh entra son tour et Crocus lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Enlevez-moi ce garçon des pattes, Silvers ! gronda-t-il en frappant Shanks si brutalement qu'il tomba sur les fesses.

Le second releva le mousse, désormais aussi choqué par la vision de son ami que par la brutalité du médecin de bord, d'habitude si placide.

\- Buggy…

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas le soigner, tu vas vraiment le pleurer pour quelque chose, ton Buggy ! Dehors !

Il se concentra sur sa sanglante besogne, leur tournant le dos, et Rayleigh échangea un regard ulcéré avec Roger, qui secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas en rajouter.

Le second poussa doucement Shanks vers la porte.

\- Viens, Shanks. Buggy est en de bonnes mains et le capitaine veille sur lui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il réussit à faire sortir le mousse à grand-peine et referma le battant.

\- Cette fois je pense que ça y est, annonça Crocus en laissant tomber un dernier éclat de granit marin dans le haricot de métal qui en contenait déjà de beaux morceaux. On va le laver, désinfecter les plaies, recoudre les plus profondes et bander tout ça. Mais je vous préviens, Roger… ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave. Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement une île où nous fournir en antibiotiques et analgésiques, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

Le roi des pirates caressa les cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang de Buggy.

\- Quelqu'un, dans l'équipage, a-t-il le même groupe sanguin que lui ? s'enquit le médecin.

Roger acquiesça.

\- Scopper, Gorg et Gus. Du moins, pour ce que j'en sais.

\- Un seul suffira. Comme vous l'avez dit, ce gamin n'est pas bien grand.

Roger eut un sourire sans joie en le voyant laver le petit corps meurtri avec des gestes mécaniques et précis, comme il l'aurait fait avec du matériel médical, sans la moindre expression ou douceur particulière.

Le pirate lui prit la bassine et le linge des mains.

\- Je m'en charge. Occupe-toi de désinfecter et de suturer les plaies avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Crocus acquiesça et, toujours aussi efficace, ne perdit pas une seconde.

Roger le regarda faire avec un pincement au cœur. Comment diable parvenait-il à rester aussi impassible ?

\- Roger… Il va se réveiller, le pressa Crocus. S'il se remet à pleurer et à gigoter, faire les sutures ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Oui… Oui, bien sûr.

Le roi des pirates nettoya le sang qui maculait Buggy aussi doucement que possible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser sa joue, apaisant, ou de serrer la petite main glacée dans la sienne.

Les sutures faites, ils lui bandèrent le torse, la cuisse et l'avant-bras droit, parties les plus touchés. Puis Crocus sortit des draps propres mais Roger l'arrêta.

\- Je m'en charge. Viens plutôt par ici, dit-il en soulevant Buggy dans ses bras.

Crocus cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Approche, je te dis ! répéta Roger. Pose ces draps.

Le médecin obéit, un peu perdu, et le roi des pirates, un sourire narquois sur le visage, lui mit le moussaillon dans les bras.

\- Mais enfin, que…

\- Attention, ne le laisse pas tomber ! plaisanta Roger, le mettant dans l'embarras le plus total.

Il retira les draps couverts de sang, non sans continuer à le surveiller du coin de l'œil, et c'est vrai que l'expression du médecin de bord valait le détour ! Un mélange de gêne, de surprise et… Tiens, tiens. N'était-ce pas une ombre de sourire attendri, là, au coin de sa bouche ?

De fait, Crocus, comiquement maladroit, restait planté comme un cèpe au milieu de l'infirmerie, n'osant serrer trop fort le petit corps dans ses énormes bras. Lui, qui faisait preuve de tant de dextérité quelques instants auparavant, semblait soudain si pataud et hésitant que Roger ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- On dirait qu'il va t'exploser la figure ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Crocus rougit légèrement et rapprocha Buggy de lui, lui faisant un berceau de ses bras.

La tête du petit clown ne tarda pas à rouler contre sa poitrine et le garçon s'agrippa d'instinct à sa chemise, se blottissant contre l'imposant médecin de bord avec cette certitude qu'ont les enfants que les adultes peuvent les sauver de tout, y compris de la mort et de la douleur.

Roger vit d'expression de Crocus s'adoucir de seconde en seconde et sa grosse carcasse s'affaissa encore un peu, comme pour protéger le moussaillon au drôle de petit nez rouge qui commençait à s'agiter.

 _Dieux des mers ! Qu'il est léger… Roger a raison._

Crocus avait l'impression de pouvoir briser les os de Buggy d'une simple pression.

Et cette chair si tendre… Quel mets de choix pour les germes mangeurs de tissus, comme la gangrène ou certains staphylocoques ! Sans antibiotiques, ces microscopiques ennemis dévoreraient le petit corps fragile et affaibli, entrant par chaque blessure, faisant monter la température du chétif organisme jusqu'à ce que le cœur encore si neuf batte jusqu'à exploser ; jusqu'à ce que le souffle léger, que Crocus sentait s'échapper de la petite bouche entrouverte à travers le tissu de sa chemise, s'arrête pour toujours et que les longs cils d'un bleu foncé presque noir cessent de frémir sur les joues rondes.

\- Ose dire qu'il n'est pas adorable, notre petit clown…

Le médecin de bord sursauta en entendant le chuchotement de Roger tout près de son oreille et toussota, embarrassé.

\- Je… Il faut vraiment lui trouver des médicaments, Roger. Je ne plaisante pas.

Le roi des pirates acquiesça en lui prenant doucement Buggy des bras pour l'allonger avec force précautions sur le lit désormais propre.

Crocus sentit un froid désagréable, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le petit corps chaud contre lui, et un pincement lui serra le cœur.

 _On trouvera une île, petit clown..._ Promit-il en silence. _Dussions-nous pour cela plonger dans l'océan glacé et la chercher à la nage !_

-o-o-o-

 ** _22 ans plus tard…_**

Alvida il ne se lassait pas de faire courir ses mains sur la peau glabre, tendue sur des muscles secs et fermes. Pas le moindre défaut sur ce torse athlétique. Ni marque, ni tache, ni le plus petit grain de beauté ou cicatrice…

Sauf une.

Là, sur le muscle pectoral droit, quelques centimètres sous la clavicule. Si fine et d'un rose si pâle qu'on la remarquait à peine.

La jolie pirate en suivit le contour du bout de l'index et Buggy, sentant son ongle verni sur sa peau, frissonna et ouvrit un œil.

– Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il en caressant le dos nu et moite de sa compagne, allongée tout près de lui sur le grand lit. Tu as trop chaud ?

Le soleil du mois d'août semblait avoir pour dessein de faire lentement cuire à l'étouffée le _Big Top_ et tout son équipage, qui s'était réfugié à l'ombre des coursives et des cabines pour une sieste, le temps de laisser passer la grosse chaleur de l'après-midi.

– C'est curieux… C'est la seule marque que les pouvoirs du fruit Bara Bara n'arrivent pas à faire disparaître, remarqua la jeune femme sans répondre à sa question. D'où vient-elle ?

Le clown redressa un peu la tête pour voir de quoi elle parlait.

– Oh ! Ça… Je n'étais qu'un gosse. C'est ce bon vieux Crocus qui m'a soigné, à l'époque.

Alvida fronça son joli petit nez retroussé.

– Crocus ? Le vieux bonhomme grincheux du cap des jumeaux ? Celui qui vit avec cette horrible baleine ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu as tellement tenu aller le saluer et à lui offrir trois tonneaux de notre meilleur rhum ! Il avait l'air de te détester autant qu'il semblait s'être entiché de ce fichu Luffy au chapeau de paille !

Un mystérieux sourire étira les lèvres fardées de Buggy.

– Tu crois ?

La jeune femme, décontenancée, se blottit contre lui avec un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Parfois, elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de son "associé" !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "** **L'ELFE ROUGE"?**

xox

 **"L'ELFE ROUGE - la légende de Ronce de Mohan"**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay d'Heroic Fantasy

300 pages

 **Références Amazon**

(il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B01MUCMJ67

Partie II : B01NBWGI8T

Version brochée intégrale :

1520422148

Résumé :

Au nord d'Ishmaar, dans les grottes inhospitalières qui percent les montagnes abruptes de Mohan, survivent les derniers représentants de ceux qui furent jadis les plus grands guerriers du continent : les elfes rouges – ou Berserks, comme ils se nomment eux-mêmes. Une race farouche et mystérieuse composée uniquement de mâles, crainte et méprisée de tous.

Mais pour Ronce de Mohan, jeune Berserk à la langue bien pendue et fils de deux combattants légendaires, l'heure de la révolte a sonné...

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O". 


End file.
